1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock for motor vehicle safety belts and more particularly refers to a new and improved lock in which pressure on a pushbutton is used to release an inserted plug-in blade latched in the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lock for motor vehicle safety belts with a metallic base plate which has a recess, in which a latching mechanism is supported so that it can be swung about an axis extending transversely to the insertion of a plug-in blade from the closed position by a pushbutton against the action of a spring is known. In the closed position, a latching projection of the locking mechanism snaps into an undercut of the plug-in blade.
In the known locks of this kind, there is a cover plate in addition to the base plate, the cover plate extending parallel to and spaced from the base plate so that it forms a guide for the plug-in blade.